Because the night is young
by BigTimeCrush
Summary: Carphanie fanfic :D Stephanie helps Carlos get back to his normal self during the dance! A remake of one of my fave episodes Big Time Dance R&R


**My favorite Straight pairing CARPHANIE :D Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

"Ok class, welcome to the first ever, Palm Woods School's move your butt dance," Ms. Collins sang, earning a cheer from everyone at the dance.

Everyone was there, and dressed so proper, as opposed to their normal casual school clothes. Jo was dressed formally in a floral, thin strapped, flowy mini dress, her hair let down and curled, with a flower pin to put it up in a half-pony. Camille had her long hair pinned up in an elegant bun, wearing tight mini dress that was green and strappy at the bust, and blue-florally at the bottom, with black stockings. And lastly Stephanie King had her long hair straightened and let down in a black head-band, matching her flowy red Polka-dotted mini dress. The only ones, who weren't there, were the boys of Big Time Rush, though it was normal for them not to be there on time, but a certain three fashionista's weren't here, flaunting their dates…..

"Oh Olaf, you're so famous and my_ date_ tonight!" one Jennifer exclaimed strutting in the studio, wearing a just-above-the-knee length dark blue bubble dress, with a character, none of the kids in the Palm Woods had ever seen before.

But Stephanie knew, she knew that "_Olaf_" was really Carlos Garcia, pretending to be a date, only the Jennifer's would find worthy of bringing to a school dance. The poor girl had been trying all day to ask Carlos to the dance, but he had been too busy helping out the Jennifer's with whatever scheme they conjured up with this time.

"Who's that?" Camille asked-whispered, confused.

Jo lightly elbowed Camille in the side, annoyed that she hadn't picked up what was going on.

"Camille, that's _Carlos_…" she spoke softly, staring at Carlos, very freaked out by his unusual disguise.

"It is?" she asked shocked, then looking at him one more time and chuckled softly. "Why does he look like such an idiot?" she asked.

Stephanie just stood there and shrugged her shoulders, looking up at her friend. She had the biggest crush on him ever since she and her dad had moved to the Palm Woods, and she had be-friended him and the rest of Big Time Rush instantly, but she couldn't help but feel she wanted something more out of their relationship, more than just a friendship with the fun loving prankster. She wasn't too sure if Carlos liked her the same way because underneath all that craziness and openness, was really a shy person. He constantly looked at her in class, always smiled at her and they often did hug, but the only time they ever _really_ talked was when they were with a bunch of people they were never left alone so she was never sure if he felt the same way about her.

"Yah, Jennifer, Olaf will meet you on the dance floor…" he said in a Scandinavian accent speeding away, out of sight.

Suddenly, the next blonde Jennifer had on a pink tight mini dress and her hair pulled into a low pony-tail, striding in with another strange character, smiling with her arm, locked in his.

"Stephanie, go and ask Carlos to dance!" Jo whispered nudging her towards the two.

"No guys, I-I don't think that's a good idea…" she stuttered backing up behind Camille and Jo.

"Oh c'mon, Steph I know for a_ fact_ he likes you too…" said Camille grabbing her wrists trying to lead her to Carlos and Jennifer.

"How would you know?" Stephanie asked, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Well, he's always smiling at you, and I kinda over heard Logan and James talking about how much Carlos won't shut up about how hot he thinks you are…." She cooed taking her by the waist to push her towards Carlos.

"H-he really thinks I'm _hot_?" she asked, quietly blushing.

"Yes, he does!" said Jo, also getting ready to push her towards Carlos. "Stephanie, you look gorgeous tonight, and just because Kendall didn't ask me, and I was too stubborn to ask him, doesn't mean I'm going to let that same thing happen to you!"

Stephanie thought for a moment. He really thinks she's hot, why hasn't he said anything before, and then again he is pretty shy around girls. The worst he could do is say no right?

"Yah Jennifer, I'm not just a soccer king, but I am your date man…" he threw his head back, now dressed as a Jamaican soccer player.

"Make your move King!" Camille said, pushing her towards Carlos.

Her insides were about ready to cave in, but she had to give it her best shot. "Carlos?" she asked confused.

"Yeah?" he said turning to Stephanie, breaking character.

Jennifer hit him in the chest, alerting him of his screw up. Stephanie turned to brunette Jennifer, who had a scared look on her face, Stephanie _knew,_ this was all a scam to make the Jennifer's look like they had dates, but it was such a dumb idea, she thought they were smarter than that. Carlos quickly went back into character.

"No, I am _Olaf,_" he said returning back to his first accent. Jennifer hit him again, warning him that wasn't the right character. Carlos quickly cleared his throat "Uhh, no I am… Ronoldaldo…" he said chuckling nervously, seeing that Stephanie recognized him.

"Echh hem?" scoffed the final curly-haired Jennifer, wearing a brown strapless, tight mini dress and walked over to Carlos and blonde Jennifer, obviously annoyed that he had not walked her in.

Carlos quickly noticed his error and dashed out of the room, dressing back in his Olaf costume. "I mean, Marchiello!" he said confidently.

"That's Olaf," said the brunette Jennifer pointing to Carlos, correcting him as she turned to the curly-haired Jennifer. "_You're_ dating Marchiello!" she pointed out.

"I'm dumping Marchiello…" said the curly-haired Jennifer, latching onto Carlos's arm "He's stupid," she causally said.

"Marchiello's not _stupid_!" he exclaimed, letting go of Jennifer's grasp.

"Actually, Olaf dumped you…" started the blonde Jennifer taking a hold of Carlos. "For me!" she said confidently.

"Hey he's mine!" said the brunette Jennifer grabbing onto Carlos.

Suddenly, all three Jennifer's started fighting over Carlos, pulling him in all three directions, causing a scene. Stephanie had enough of this, she wanted to dance with Carlos, the _real_ Carlos and she wasn't going to let the three of them ruin her night.

"Carlos!" she screamed over them, stopping the fight immediately, pulling off his blonde wig. They all stopped and turned to her, who took a deep breath and blurted out. "Do you wanna dance?" she finally asked, hoping he would oblige.

He took off his glasses and looked at her and then back at the three of the Jennifer's. "Carlos…" he started. "Would love to dance!" he smiled at Stephanie taking her arm. He had also had enough of this mayhem.

Stephanie had a rush of relief consume her body, she was so happy she finally got to go to the dance with the guy she really wanted.

"Oh and ladies…" he said turning them both back to the three girls.

"Marchiello, unt Olaf, and Ronoldaldo... have left the building!" he said smirking up at them taking the wig from Stephanie and throwing it to the three of them.

They were about to leave, when he smiled at her and turned back to them. "And **_HOW HOT IS STEPHANIE_**? WOOOOO" he screamed to the entire studio to hear.

The three Jennifer's scoffed and walked away, feeling defeated. However Stephanie blushed the whole way back to her table, he really does like her the same way. She looked over to Jo and Camille who shot her an approving and proud look, and quickly scurried off to find Logan and Kendall. She led him down to her table and they sat down together, her hand still in his as they faced each other.

"Thanks for saving me back there Stephanie!" Carlos said smiling at her, looking down a few times, laughing and then back at her. "I really owe you for that," he said hugging her from the side.

She hugged him back, her nerves still a little shaky. "No problem, I'm always happy to make you look less like a moron," she smirked.

He smirked back and playfully nudged her side, smiling at her, a wide-amazing smile that he always gave her, the smile that always made her get butterflies in her stomach. But this night was her night to make a move.

"Hey Carlos?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"D-Did you really mean what you said back there?" she asked fidgeting in her seat a little.

"Mean what?" he asked, his expression turning a little more serious.

"That you think I'm… _hot_?" she shrugged her shoulders, turning her head away from him, biting her lip and shutting her eyes, not wanting to hear his answer.

She thought to herself she was stupid to even think he liked her the same way, so what if he thought she was hot, that doesn't mean he automatically likes her. She should probably just stay on the friend side with him, it was the safest thing to do.

She then wondered why Carlos didn't answer her at first, she turned her head back to him, who immediately crushed his lips to hers.

She was shocked for a second, but instantly kissed him back. She brought her hand to hold his chin, while he rested his hand on her thigh. After about five seconds of lip-locking, the let go with a smack. He looked at her with a little bit of a surprised expression and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Stephanie just looked at him, chewing on her lip, a wide smile starting to form and as soon as he saw her smile, he grinned back extensively.

"Um….. does that answer your question?" he asked, chuckling nervously, thinking that was probably a little too far.

She nodded yes and took his hand in hers. "I really like you, Carlos." she said softly.

Carlos smiled at her. "I like you too Steph, a lot." He said leaning closer to her. "I should've asked you to the dance, instead of the three stoodges!" he said earning a chuckle from the both of them. "I'm sorry!" he half-smiled.

"It's ok, I'm just glad we're here together" she blushed leaning in to press her forehead to his

"Me too," he said softly.

They kissed once more, much deeper, smacking their lips together, quickening their pace, with short two- second intervals. Carlos and Stephanie were a little freaked out by their immediate transformation from friends to more than friends, but they couldn't have been happier with their decision, they both knew they had it coming to them. She turned her head slightly, so she could kiss him more comfortably, as he did the same. She placed her hand behind his neck, while he placed his on her knee.

"Awwwwww, how sweet!" They heard Kelly say.

They both broke apart and looked up to Kelly and Gustavo, who were standing right in front of them, Stephanie and Carlos both blushed at each other and looked back at them; Gustavo, who obviously had his usual, grumpy expression on his face.

"Carlos, kiss your girlfriend later, right now you have to sing!" he said abruptly, walking away, Kelly dragging behind him, annoyed.

Carlos sighed, not wanting to leave Stephanie, but he had to obey his boss, he reached a hand out for her and pulled her up. He looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry about that Steph, we'll finish this right after I sing." He said, winking at her, holding her hand.

She smiled and walked him towards the stage, where Logan and James were, ready to perform.

"Good luck!" she said, giving him one final kiss, and walked to Jo and Camille who were also incredibly happy, since they got to spend some time with their guys. Everyone at the dance got to have their special moment with the people they really wanted, and it couldn't have ended better for them but the night was still young and Stephanie finally got to have her moment with Carlos.

**Hoped you guys liked it :D xoxo Steph**


End file.
